


A Fool To A King

by Hawkscape



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Laughter, Pokemon Battles, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: Pokémon trainer Taka has to prove she is worthy to work with the legendary dog, but is the legendary beast ready to team up such an odd human?(Based on true events)[the MC is my OC but it could be the Reader if you wanna]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Fool To A King

Zamazenta stood before them on the top of the tower, mane blowing in the wind as the two supposed kinglets cowered in fear as Hop and Taka faced them down. Zamazenta stared at Taka and the calmness of the legendary dog placated the ever-present chaos and jitters in her brain.

“Are you a worthy shield bearer?”

In no voice and all voices, unsure if it was her own thoughts or the creatures. She stepped forward before realising it, nodding instead of her ever present yattering.

“Taka?” Hop questioned from behind her, but he seemed muffled. “Do you want me to help you? I think maybe I should go after Zacian to make sure we don't lose them.”

Taka nodded and gave him a thumbs up. “Go on Hop, you can do it. Be careful.” She sounded uncharacteristically serious and he nodded.

“Same to you.” And with that he was off, steps receding into the background, leaving just her and the olden force.

She sent out Stream Shade the Inteleon, who caught onto the calm mood, if a bit confused.

The legendary dog roared, ready to battle.

Taka’s speeding thoughts began to return in the heat of battle. What ball to use? How to fight them without knocking them out? Should she use the masterball? 

Her hand ghosted over it. What if she had to use it on an out of control Zacian? She had a passing thought of using another love ball like Eternatus and her placid face ticked up into a smirk. They grabbed a quick ball. “Worth a try.”

She threw the ball and spun it artfully as it arced and bopped the dog on the head, absorbing it in a flash of light. It floated in the air and shook once.

Her breath caught. No way. The ball hit the ground and shook once before clicking pleasantly.

She could feel...happiness? Long forgotten joviality from a battle hardened statue. She couldn't help but laugh semi-hysterically as she picked up the ball and released the dog.

“So, what's the plan everyone?” She motioned to them all, including the old soul.

Hop then called frantically from the weld.

Zamazenta looked at Taka and she smiled. “Want to take a taxi?” The dog huffed and layed down so she could step on their back. She lit up. “Aw yeah. Let's go save our best friends!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me!  
> Feel free to message me!  
> I also make drawings and animations!  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
